


Trine

by dbw



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbw/pseuds/dbw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted December 2003</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2003

Iolaus dropped to his hands, kicking out with his feet and catching the barbarian under his chin, felling him like a tree. He continued his flip, landing behind Jason in time to cold-cock the one about to run him through the back with a sword.

Jason grinned at him over his shoulder and continued fighting.

A shout from Hercules and Iolaus leapt for him, hands outstretched to link firmly with his. Herc lifted him with ease, twirling and letting Iolaus's feet finish the few remaining attackers. He slowed and Iolaus sank to the ground, grinning broadly.

Hercules wrapped an arm around them both and laughed for the pleasure of it, drawing a smile from Jason and a poke in the ribs from Iolaus.


End file.
